


Too Close (Just Enough For Comfort)

by SkeletalSasquatch



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Inspired by The Fall of Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Love at First Sight, M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, a lot of bird metaphors, its just an icarus and apollo myth au, too many sun and bird references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletalSasquatch/pseuds/SkeletalSasquatch
Summary: There's a version of the Icarus story that ends with him being saved by Apollo. Icarus can confirm this.The only thing was they got his name wrong.It's actually Grantaire.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Too Close (Just Enough For Comfort)

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments!! i like knowing what people liked/didn't like about my fics, so i can improve my future ones! :)

“Be careful, Grantaire. Fly too close to the sea, the sea spray will bring your wings down. Fly too close to the sun, the wax will melt. I want you to have a better life out there.”

That’s what father had said. 

Why couldn’t he have just listened?

Grantaire was falling. Falling into the ocean at a million miles an hour. He never thought it would end like this. Grantaire had never imagined death feeling like this. It was like time was slowed. 

The gods were giving him time to think, to reflect. 

All he could really think of was his father. His father, who built the famed Labyrinth, who was imprisoned in his own creation. Grantaire had spent his entire life with his father. He watched his father waste away, lose everything he had. Grantaire never knew his mother. He had heard stories about her, although the stories blurred through the years, with his father’s memory worsening. He loved his father, and tried to take care of him as much as he could. Grantaire was allowed to leave, but his father wasn’t. So, Grantaire spent almost his entire life with his father. His father was an inventor, a scientist, an architect. Grantaire had always been a painter, a sculptor, an artist. His father always loved seeing his work, and Grantaire loved hearing about his father’s creations. He learned everything he knew from his father. But Grantaire’s father always wanted Grantaire to leave. “I am an old bird, and I cannot fly. You are young, my son. You can fly. Leave here, live your life. Forget about me.” He’d say, tears pricking at his eyes. Grantaire would always refuse, insisting that he’d stay with his father. But his father was old, and he was ill. The doctors gave him a month at best. 

That’s when his father began his last invention. A pair of large, wax wings. Grantaire wanted to stay with his father. But his father pleaded that Grantaire leave, go live. “You’re still young. You’re nineteen years old, my son. You have so much time. Thanatos is awaiting me, Grantaire. Fly.” His father coughed, handing him the wings. He helped Grantaire put them on. 

And then he jumped. He leaped out the open window, flapping the wings just as father had told him. He was flying! 

And then he was back in real time. He was fast approaching the sea, and the world was blurring around him.

And then it stopped. He wasn’t in the water. He was still in the air. But he wasn’t falling. 

“Don’t be afraid. You’re safe.” A voice came from beside him. Grantaire turned to face the voice.

It was Apollo. It was Apollo, in all his glory. He looked just like Grantaire’s art of him. The curling blond hair, the clear blue eyes. Everything. He was the most amazing thing Grantaire had ever seen. 

“Y-you’re...” Grantaire stumbles out, still gawking at the god. “Apollo, yes.” Apollo chuckles. “I saw you falling from the sky, wax trailing behind you. I figured it was another human trying to fly unsuccessfully. I would have saved them none the less, but then I saw it was you.” Apollo continues, setting Grantaire on the ground. Where they were, though, Grantaire didn’t know. It was solid ground, though. “What do you mean? When you saw it was me?” Grantaire asked, picking a bit of dried wax off of his arm. “I’ve been watching you for a while, Grantaire. I’ve heard your prayers, and I’ve seen your art. You’ve caught my interest. I normally don’t take interest in romance, I’ve found that there are more important pursuits. But something about you stuck with me.” Apollo explained, stepping away from Grantaire. Grantaire was still in awe over how perfect he looked. He knew Apollo was a god, but it was still jaw-dropping. He’d never seen anyone or anything more beautiful in his life. “Why me?” He managed to ask, still staring at Apollo. “Because.” Apollo shrugs, closing the gap between him and Grantaire. 

Grantaire is kissing Apollo. 

It’s most spectacular sensation. It feels like warm ichor is flowing through him, showing him things that he’d never seen. It was the closest thing to euphoria that Grantaire could think of. Perhaps it was euphoria. Grantaire didn’t quite know. Apollo then pulled away, trying to gauge Grantaire’s reaction. “Oh, I should’ve asked. I’m so sorry.” Apollo said, a bit of concern flowing into his voice. “No, no. It was just... otherwordly. I’ve never felt like this.” Grantaire explained, going back close to Apollo. “I still should’ve asked you.” Apollo says before Grantaire kisses him again. It was uncoordinated, and Grantaire had never kissed anyone before, but Apollo seemed to have no issue with it. The god pulled him closer, embracing him. It felt like he was being absorbed into the sunshine, becoming one with divinity. 

“Come with me, Grantaire. Stay with me. I will show you everything you’ve ever wanted to see, I will be faithful, I will love you until the end of eternity.” Apollo rushed out, grabbing Grantaire’s hand as he pulls away.

“I would want nothing more, Apollo.” 

“Please, call me Enjolras. Makes me feel more normal, per se.”


End file.
